gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Friends Reunited
Friends Reunited is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''that protagonist Trevor Philips does independently. Overview Trevor comes home to his trailer and sees Wade Hebert coming up to him and apologizing, only to be punched off Trevor's front doorstep and Trevor asks if he found Michael Townley. But Wade tells him only 2 "Michael Townleys" live in Los Santos. One is an old man and one is at school but Wade found out something else, a Michael De Santa is the same age, same kids and married to the same woman is in town. As Wade and Trevor go to leave for Los Santos, Trevor yells to Ron to look after his company and he and Wade head to Trevor's car, with Wade asking to stop for ice cream. Trevor explains to Wade that they will be making a stop. Trevor stops at Stab City, The Lost MC's, trailer park. He sneaks around the trailer park, plants several Sticky Bombs on the trailers, and then blows them up before getting back in his car and driving to Los Santos. After making it to a hillside in Vinewood Hills, Trevor overlooks the city and says a specific phrase before he and Wade drive to Wade's cousin, Floyd and his fiancee's house. Mission objectives *Go to the trailer park. *Plant the sticky bombs on the trailers. *Detonate the bombs before leaving the trailer park. *Return to Wade. *Go to Los Santos. *Go to Wade's cousin apartment. *Follow Wade. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 5 enemies with a headshot. *Mystery Gift - Destroy the trailers without being detected. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. *Perfect Gift - Destroy all trailers at once. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "''A trailer park on the Southwest of the Alamo Sea has been destroyed in a series of explosions that could be heard as far away as Paleto Bay. 'Stab City', as it was unironically known, was a known biker gang stronghold and it is assumed that this was yet another revenge attack by rival drug gangs in the ever worsening drug wars that have been plaguing our region. When will this violence end? Can there be many more bikers left to kill at this point? Or will they just keep popping back up like weeds as we have seen so many times before?" Bleeter Posts *@steelhorsefan77 - "What's going on with the Lost bikers? I heard they got taken down AGAIN out at the Alamo Sea. They never been the same since that Billy Grey shit." *@PorcupinePete - "Word on the CB is Stab City got bombed to high hell. That's why you never take the wheels off a trailer." Rewards The player can now use Floyd's apartment as a safehouse, the Flying School will also be unlocked. The player is also free to switch between Michael and Franklin again. Both characters see a sizable jump in their bank accounts as their take of the Vangelico heist is received. Additional real estate properties are also unlocked, including the ability to buy a marina slip at the Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club. Trivia *If you use an open top vehicle and it is raining, Wade will complain that he is getting wet unless you close the top first. **Strangely if you drive fast enough before the storm, Wade will still complain that he is wet. *One of the bikers in Stab City will mention Billy Grey in his conversation. *During the drive, Trevor will tell a story about how he and Michael first met (with slightly different names). *On the way to Los Santos, Trevor reveals that he played hockey at some point in his life, but stopped playing after his coach "accidentally" put a hockey stick in his ass. *Trevor also reveals that besides being a stripper, Amanda was also a prostitute. *After completing this mission, switching to Michael will automatically start Fame or Shame. Switching to Franklin will not trigger any missions, but soon after switching to him he will get a phone call indicating his share of the first heist has now been put in his bank account. ** If "Pulling One Last Favor" has been completed, Franklin will be able to purchase the LSPD Auto Impound lot. *In the Good Game Awards 2013, one of the nominees for Most Memorable Moment was "looking out over Los Santos as Trevor", which occurs during this mission. *The coffins on the backs of trucks found in Stab City will disappear at the end of the mission if parked at a safehouse. *Its possible to call Ron after this mission, he and Trevor will talk about Ron's ex-wife. *It is one of few missions where in the protagonist is referred to by his full name, the others being the GTA San Andreas mission Burning Desire when Carl Johnson is addressed by Frank Tenpenny and the GTA LCS mission Dead Reckoning when Toni Cipriani is addressed by Paulie Sindacco. *When you reach Stab City, you'll receive a free silencer to Trevor's Pistol. *On the way to Los Santos while Trevor talks to Wade, the radio will automatically be tuned to Rebel Radio and playing "It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hatin' You)". *Oddly if you leave Trevor's house in his truck, Wade might simply climb in the back rather than the passenger seat as if it were occupied. *The player can still save the game in Trevor's Trailer when playing as him even after this mission is completed while at the same time staying in Floyd's Apartment until before finishing the Mission Hang Ten and the Vanilla Unicorn after finishing the Latter mission until finishing Options A or C. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 18 Friends Reunited|Friends Reunited Mission Walkthrough de:Wiedervereinte Freunde es:El reencuentro Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V